know your nins Jounins!
by ihavetoomanynicknames
Summary: yep,know your jounins...Anko..Kakashi..Gai..Iruka..Asuma..Kurenai


Know your jou-nins! (know your stars)

ps:instead of using 911,i used 214.  
sorry for the other fans,coz I'm a little mean to those other characters I am Jin I'm a temari shikamaru addict and I'm crazy

Mitarashi Anko

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Anko:".."

Jin:"Mitarashi Anko...she hates all sannins!"

Anko:"..only one..."

Jin:"Mitarashi Anko...she accepts Gai to be her husband!"

Anko:"What the hell-"

Jin:"I know!So when did he proposed?"

Anko:"What?You're insane!There is nothing going on with me and Gai!"

Jin:"...So when did Kakashi proposed?"

Mitarashi Anko fell from her seat.

Anko:"No one proposed!"

Jin:"Then who are you engaged to?"

Anko:"I'm not engaged!"

Jin:"Then who's having a wedding?"

Mitarashi Anko:"No one's having a wedding!"

Jin:"Mitarashi Anko...no one loves her..."

Anko:"That's not true!"

Jin:"Then who loves you?"

Mitarashi Anko stood up.

Anko:"I'm outta here."

Jin:"Now you know...Mitarashi Anko..."

Kakashi

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Kakashi closed his book and looked up to see where's the voice coming from.

Jin:"Hatake Kakashi...is really a green-minded perverted ninja!"

Kakashi:"Green-minded and perverted are the same."

Jin:"Why am I suprised?Of course you know,you're the pervert master!"

Kakashi:"..."

Jin:"Hatake Kakashi...is from the world of maglaks and rainbows!"

Kakashi:"?"

Jin:"Hatake Kakashi...umm..I can't think of anything more to say..."

Kakashi:"Now you know,Jin Kumari...a crazy writer who has no ideas..."

He stood up and left.

Jin:"Hey!That's not true,you liar"  
Iruka

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Iruka:".."

Jin:"Iruka...he really likes Mitsuki's girlfriend,because,he like,has no one else to love."

Iruka:"? What? What are you talking about?"

Jin:"Iruka...he's really the big bad wolf in the story 'little red riding hood'..."

Iruka:"What's a 'little red riding hood'?"

Jin:"You see,fans...H'es trying all he can to forget his little red riding hood days..."

Iruka:"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Jin:"Right...Iruka...since he knew he can't have Mistsuki's girlfriends,he's now hitting on Ayame the ramen-girl!"

Iruka:"I never liked Mitsuki's girlfriend!And i don't like this ramen-girl too!"

Jin:"I know it's part of your plan!"

Iruka:"What plan?"

Jin:"You always treat Naruto to that Ichiraku ramen stand...but the truth is you do that so could always see Ayame!Haha!Now you know...Iruka,Ayame's number 1 lover"  
Maito Gai

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars...:"

Maito Gai's weeping in the chair.

Jin:"Maito Gai...he's drooling over Mitarashi Anko..."

Gai:"HA!THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

Jin:"Or maybe it was..I don't know..Shizune?"

Gai:"WHA-THAT IS ALSO NOT TUE FOR I LOVE NO ONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR MY TEAM!YOUTH POWER!"

Jin:"Too bad you're getting old..."

Maito Gai made no response.

Jin:"Maito Gai...is actually Michael Jackson in disguise!"

Gai:"Who is this Michael Jackson you speak of?"

Jin:"Oh,he likes 'youth' too...That's why you're him. Gay..."

Gai:What did you say?"

Jin:"I said Maito Gai...he's the macho-est of all of them!"

Gai:"That's more like it!"

Jin:"Is also gullible...Now you know Maito Gai"  
Asuma

Jin:"Know your stars know your stars know your stars..."

Asuma just sat there smoking.

Jin:"Asuma...likes to eat is belly button lint..Ewww!"

Asuma almost choked.

Asuma:"I do not!"

Jin:"Asuma...oh excuse..yeah,I'd like pepporoni and cheese with that...What do you mean it already has cheese?Then I'd like that with EXTRA cheese,happy now?"

Asuma looked confused.

Jin:"What do you mean I can't have pizza for lunch?No dough?What kind of stupid pizza restaurant is this?"

Asuma looked even more confused.

Jin:"Huh?This is not a pizza restaurant?This is Jollibee?Fine,then I'd like to order cheesy fries with that...Of course with extra cheese!Ok,and make that with a chocolate sundae too.Bye."

Asuma:"Huh?"

Jin:"Why,haven't you ever heard a girl ordering lunch before?"

Asuma:"I never heard one ordering from the wrong number!"

Jin:"Ahem..back to the show..Asuma...he has a thing for Kurenai...:"

Asuma coughed. "What!"

Jin:"214!To the 214's jail place with him!"

After hearing that,a group of deadly,yet cute cops came running and took Asuma away.

Jin:"Serves you right...Now you know...Asuma..."

"Hey,who threw this watermelon at me!Whoever you are you'll be hearing from my lawyer"  
Kurenai

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Kurenai looked alert.

Jin:"Kurenai...she drinks ink from a ballpen!"

Kurenai:"What?I do not!I'ts not even drinkable!"

Jin:"I know! That's why it's weird,because you drink it!"

Kurenai:"I don't drink ink!"

Jin:"Kurenai...She likes Asuma!"

Audience:"Awww..."

Kurenai blushed.

Kurenai:"No I dont.."

Jin:"Oh yeah?Then why are your cheeks the color of your eyes?"

Kurenai:"They're not!"

Jin:"Yes they are!It's kurenai red!"

Kurenai:"0/0"

Jin:"Kurenai...is definitely in love with Asuma!"

Kurenai:"I told you I'm not in love!"

Jin:"Not in love with anyone else except Asuma!"

Kurenai:"I am not inlove with ASUMA!"

Jin:"Yeah right future Mrs.Asuma's wife."

Kurenai:"I am not going to be Asuma's wife!"

Jin:"Oh,maybe because you're ALREADY his wife!"

Kurenai:"I told you! I do not love Asuma!"

Jin:"Right...Kurenai...she enjoys being with Asuma!"

Kurenai made no respose this time.

Jin:"214,Jail time for Mrs.Asuma's future wife."

What happened to Asuma,is what happened to Kurenai.

Jin:"They're soulmates...Now you know..the future Mrs.Asuma's wife...Kurenai"  
214's jail place...

Asuma and Kurenai were tied up.

Kurenai:"I can't believe you let some teen girls take you down!"

Asuma:"Same to you!"

Kurenai:"Don't blame me!"

Asuma:"you're the one who started it!"

Kurenai,who was sitting there and tied up,lost her balance(that's stupid)and came face to face to the floor.

Asuma was trying to cut the rope tied to him. Later,he managed to free his hands.

He untied his feet and approached Kurenai,who's face was still on the floor.

He folded his arms.

Kurenai:"Can I get some help?"

Asuma:"Hmm..I think youre enjoying your time kissing the floor.

Kurenai made no response. Asuma helped him anyway.

Kurenai:"That, was cold."

Asuma:"You kissed the floor.."

Kurenai smirked.

Kurenai:"You kissed me"  
Jin:"This stinks...I've only used Maito Gai,Iruka,Asuma,Kurenai and Kakashi only..Next time I'll do Tsunade."

Yan:"Right."

Jin:"I hate you.Get me Kiba,now."

Yan left.

After 5 minutes.

"KIBA!"

"ACK!Stop 'glomping me!" Kiba said,trying to push ME away.

"Kiba my cute little Hinata-lover!"

"WHA-I don't love Hinata romantically!"

"Kiba my cute little liar Hinata-lover!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Yan sighed.  
-  
I'm being lazy...sorry...suggestions and comments welcome. 


End file.
